voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Lirun
The Lirun are an enormous--but well-organized--tribe of flying, nomadic tinkers. They are a very old people. How old? Only they know for certain. When the Old World settlers arrived on Voldrania's shores, the Lirun were already flying above, having seemingly arrived ahead of time. The Lirun flew in well-designed glowstone-powered ships, but understood nothing of gunpowder or redstone. They were friendly, if odd, and the settlers were at first amiable as well. Unfortunately, over time, the settlers grew disgusted with the Lirun's apparent elitism. The Lirun would not explain how they got so much glowstone, nor would they trade it, forcing many dangerous expeditions by the settlers to gather their own. In addition, the Lirun were not exceptionally helpful with farming or building--they would show up and trade machine parts for food, but never lent actual assistance. Indeed, the Lirun seemed practically helpless, which raised the question of how they'd survived so long without the settlers around. This question eventually led the settlers to the conclusion that the Lirun were perfectly capable of farming, and that they were simply lazy. At that point, relations really began to break down. Some nations, such as the Herans, afforded the Lirun zero rights within their borders. Others took even more extreme positions. As the Primarian and Fallnavorian airships began to overtake the Lirunian hovercrafts in popularity, the Lirun began to develop dangerous resentment towards them. This eventually culminated in a bloody attack on Fallnavor's chief shipbuilding factory. The Lirun, led by Messenger Toa Anabal, were convinced that they could not help but win. Their glowstone-powered ships were much faster than the Fallnavorians, allowing a surprise attack, and the Lirun vastly outnumbered the Fallnavorian soldiers able to quickly respond. It seemed to them that victory was inevitable. It was not. The Lirun, unaccustomed to cannons, saw the things as clunky and inefficient. This allowed the Fallnavorians to shoot the attacking ships out of the air. A total of ten Fallnavorians were injured, and only two killed. This was in contrast to the over two hundred Lirun slain in the battle's first ten minutes. While the new messenger was quick to issue an apology, as well as sizeable monetary reparations, and the Fallnavorians accepted this, the attack had shown the Voldranians that the Lirun were not as friendly as they claimed to be. This led to tougher measures being put into place. Even Akarv placed some light restrictions on Lirun ships hanging over Akarvian airspace without clearance, and the less civilized nations took more draconian measures. The Lirun had developed a reputation as tricksters and heathens who would kill a man as soon as shake his hand. And they would do little to alleviate the concerns. They failed to offer the least bit of assistance in any wars unless paid to do so, and they would help whatever side offered that payment. Even in the war against the Netherans, which they stayed out of, they refused to offer the least bit of assistance--no matter the price. Finally, when Voldrania fell, the Lirun did not help. They simply fled. And when the Voldranians arrived in their new home, again the Lirun were there, waiting. Messenger Hao had died during the Lirun's flight, and her son, Ian, took charge then. Ian sought to mend relations, and managed to develop a tenuous friendship with rulers of Krolesk and Akarv--the Lirun even stayed in Krolesk for a while while recovering from Voldrania's fall, though they eventually left due to what was essentially a case of cabin fever mixed with incompatible roommates. While the Lirun continued to help, even unofficially joining both EVAIN and The Council, they have never been given a true seat on either, as they aren't acknowledged as a nation. In 68 AE, Ian was slain by his bodyguard, Lao, who had been in his family for many years. Gary Gyravan took charge of Ian's beloved chicken farm, slaying most of the birds within and hurrying to escape Ralkish and Lirunian justice. Gyravan has since been involved indirectly in attacks on Akarv, and Lao was captured during a hostage crisis by SANA agents. It is now suspected--but not confirmed--that she killed Ian due to Nether Spirit possession. Unfortunately, her tongue being cut out has made finding out difficult. Lea Anabal now serves the Lirun as Messenger, and is pushing another era of isolation--although the Lirun did lend assistance during the final battle against the Void Devourer as carriers and glowstone providers, which suggests a policy more in line with Ian's time. Lea has butted heads with some, though, thanks to her obvious usage of Netherrack magic. Lea has been recently found to suffer from an extreme fear of The End, though she refuses to say why. Whether this is common for Lirun citizens is unknown. Category:New Voldrania Category:Voldrania Category:Nether Category:Nations Category:NewVol Nations Category:Lirun Category:Species